ingeniograma_enciclopedicofandomcom_es-20200216-history
El sistema cerebral
1 Prehistoria del cerebro * 2 Características generales o 2.1 Regiones o 2.2 Neurotransmisión o 2.3 Estructura celular o 2.4 Morfología cerebral humana * 3 Funciones o 3.1 Capacidades cognitivas o 3.2 Cerebro y lenguaje o 3.3 Regeneración cerebral * 4 Anatomía comparada * 5 Patología * 6 Cerebro humano e inteligencia artificial o 6.1 El cerebro en datos o 6.2 Neuroplasticidad * 7 Véase también * 8 Referencias * 9 Bibliografía * 10 Enlaces externos editar Prehistoria del cerebro La existencia de primordios cerebrales se ubica, al menos, en la llamada explosión cámbrica cuando se observan moluscos y gusanos que, además de un sistema nervioso vago periférico y difuso distribuido en una simetría radial, poseen un conjunto de ganglios neurales que rigen varias actividades del organismo de estos animales primitivos; en los vermes, peripatos, artrópodos y procordados se observa el inicio de la cerebración, esto es, el inicio de la organización de un conjunto de ganglios nerviosos rectores que sirven de interfase coordinadora entre el interior del cuerpo del animal y el exterior del mismo. La ubicación cefálica de ningún modo ha sido al azar: en los primitivos vermes, artrópodos y procordados con cuerpo longilíneo y de simetría bilateral (la misma que mantiene el Homo sapiens), el sistema nervioso central se ubica en la parte anterior o delantera ya que es (por ejemplo, en un gusano) la primera parte en entrar en un intenso contacto con el medio ambiente; del mismo modo, histológicamente se puede observar un nexo inicial (embrional) entre las células dérmicas y las nerviosas del cerebro, ya que las neuronas serían mutadas y evolucionadas mediante una gran especialización de células dérmicas. Al tomar postura erguida, animales como los primates pasan a tener el sistema nervioso central (y su parte principal: el cerebro) ya no en la parte delantera de su cuerpo, sino en su parte superior (en ambos casos: su cabeza). También es explicable filogenéticamente la corticalización, es decir, la aparición y desarrollo del córtex cerebral a partir del sistema límbico, y su progresivo desarrollo en áreas de arquitectura neuronal cada vez más complejas. Este desarrollo filogénetico se puede percibir ontogenéticamente en cada embrión de animal cordado al observar la llamada recapitulación de Häckel. La estructura precursora del sistema nervioso es el tubo neural, una estructura que aparece en la parte externa de los embriones en fase de exploración reticular gástrula. Este tubo, a lo largo de la embriogénesis sufre una serie de modificaciones que dan lugar a la estructura madura. El primero de ellos es la aparición de tres expansiones, tres vesículas: el encéfalo anterior, el encéfalo medio y el encéfalo posterior; su cavidad, llena de líquido, es precursora de los ventrículos cerebrales. Después, estas tres vesículas dan lugar a cinco que, en su ganancia de complejidad, sufren una serie de plegamientos que hacen que la estructura no sea ya lineal.1 editar Características generales En los vertebrados el cerebro se encuentra ubicado en la cabeza, protegido por el cráneo y en cercanías de los aparatos sensoriales primarios de visión, oído, balance, gusto, y olfato. Los cerebros son sumamente complejos. La complejidad de este órgano, emerge por la naturaleza de la unidad que nutre su funcionamiento: la neurona. Estas se comunican entre sí por medio de largas fibras protoplasmáticas llamadas axones, que transmiten trenes de pulsos de señales denominados potenciales de acción a partes distantes del cerebro o del cuerpo depositándolas en células receptoras específicas. La función biológica más importante que realiza el cerebro es administrar los recursos energéticos de los que dispone el animal para fomentar comportamientos basados en la economía de su supervivencia. En base a esto emergen comportamientos que promueven, lo que nosotros denominamos 'bienestar', pero que el animal sencillamente observa como la acción menos costosa que le permite continuar viviendo su presente. Los cerebros controlan el comportamiento activando músculos, o produciendo la secreción de químicos tales como hormonas. Aún organismos unicelulares pueden ser capaces de obtener información de su medio ambiente y actuar en respuesta a ello.2 Las esponjas que no poseen un sistema nervioso central, son capaces de coordinar las contracciones de sus cuerpos y hasta su locomoción.3 En el caso de los vertebrados, la espina dorsal contiene los circuitos neuronales capaces de generar respuestas reflejas y patrones motores simples tales como los necesarios para nadar o caminar.4 Sin embargo, el comportamiento sofisticado basado en el procesamiento de señales sensitorias complejas requiere de las capacidades de integración de información con que cuenta un cerebro centralizado. editar Regiones Corte sagital de un cerebro humano: posición dentro del cráneo. En el cerebro de los cordados se identifican las siguientes regiones: * Rombencéfalo o Mielencéfalo + Médula oblonga o Metencéfalo + Puente de Varolio + Cerebelo * Mesencéfalo o Téctum o Tegumento mesencefálico o crus cerebri * Prosencéfalo o Diencéfalo + epitálamo # glándula pineal + Tálamo + Hipotálamo + Glándula pituitaria o Telencéfalo + arquipalio # ganglio basal * núcleo caudado * sustancia negra * cuerpo estriado # amígdala cerebral + Paleopalio # corteza piriforme # bulbo olfatorio # amígdala cerebral + neopalio # Corteza cerebral * Lóbulo frontal * Lóbulo temporal * Lóbulo parietal * Lóbulo occipital * Áreas de Brodmann * ínsula * corteza cingulada editar Neurotransmisión La sinapsis permite a las neuronas comunicarse entre sí, transformando una señal eléctrica en otra química. La transmisión de la información dentro del cerebro así como sus aferencias se produce mediante la actividad de sustancias denominadas neurotransmisores, sustancias capaces de provocar la transmisión del impulso nervioso. Estos neurotransmisores se reciben en las dendritas y se emiten en los axones. El cerebro usa la energía bioquímica procedente del metabolismo celular como desencadenante de las reacciones neuronales. Cada neurona pertenece a una región metabólica encargada de compensar la deficiencia o exceso de cargas en otras neuronas. Se puede decir que el proceso se ha completado cuando la región afectada deja de ser activa. Cuando la activación de una región tiene como consecuencia la activación de otra diferente, se puede decir que entre ambas regiones ha habido un intercambio biomolecular. Todos los resultados y reacciones desencadenantes son transmitidos por neurotransmisores, y el alcance de dicha reacción puede ser inmediata (afecta directamente a otras neuronas pertenecientes a la misma región de proceso), local (afecta a otra región de proceso ajena a la inicial) y/o global (afecta a todo el sistema nervioso). La acetil colina, un neurotransmisor. Dada la naturaleza de la electricidad en el cerebro, se ha convenido en llamarlo bioelectricidad. El comportamiento de la electricidad es esencialmente igual tanto en un conductor de cobre como en los axones neuronales, si bien lo que porta la carga dentro del sistema nervioso es lo que hace diferente el funcionamiento entre ambos sistemas de conducción eléctrica. En el caso del sistema nervioso, lo porta el neurotransmisor. Un neurotransmisor es una molécula en estado de transición, con déficit o superávit de cargas. Este estado de transición le da un tiempo máximo de estabilidad de unas cuantas vibraciones moleculares. Durante ese tiempo, la molécula ha de acoplarse al receptor postsináptico adecuado, caso contrario degrada y queda como residuo en el líquido cefalorraquídeo. Los astrocitos se encargan de limpiar dicho fluido de estos desechos, permitiendo que las futuras neurotransmisiones no se vean interferidas. El agotamiento somático de la neurona acontece en el momento que las producciones de vesículas con neurotransmisores es inferior a las vesículas presinápticas usadas, llegando a existir potenciales de acción pero sin haber vesículas disponibles para continuar con el proceso. Estos casos se dan muy frecuentemente en los procesos de aprendizaje, en donde la neurona ha de invertir un alto coste en neurotransmisores para que pueda existir una recepción óptima por alguna dendrita cercana y especializada en procesar esa información. Los potenciales de acción no transmitidos, producen iones de calcio en el medio, saturándolo de este ion que es capaz de facilitar la conducción eléctrica. Elevados los índices de este ion, el potencial eléctrico tiene mayor probabilidad de dar el salto a una dendrita cercana, y mediante las fuerzas electrostáticas, mejorar la cercanía entre axón-dendrita, disminuyendo la resistencia y los iones de calcio necesarios en el medio cefalorraquídeo. De este modo, el esquema de funcionamiento sería el siguiente: la neurona A demanda paquete de energía, la neurona B recibe el estímulo. La neurona B procesa paquete de energía, la neurona B emite paquete de energía con carga eléctrica. El paquete es transmitido por el cuerpo del axón gracias al recubrimiento lipídico de mielina, y es llevado hasta la dendrita de la neurona A que tiene por costumbre recibir ese tipo de paquetes. El triaxón de la neurona B libera el paquete y la neurona A lo descompone y así sucesivamente.5 editar Estructura celular A pesar del gran número de especies animales en los que se puede encontrar cerebro, hay un gran número de características comunes en su configuración celular, estructural y funcional. A nivel celular, el cerebro se compone de dos clases de células: las neuronas y las células gliales. Cabe destacar que las células gliales poseen una abundancia diez veces superior a la de las neuronas; además, sus tipos, diversos, realizan funciones de sostén estructural, metabólico, de aislamiento y de modulación del crecimiento o desarrollo.6 Las neuronas se conectan entre sí para formar circuitos neuronales similares (pero no idénticos) a los circuitos eléctricos sintéticos. El cerebro se divide en secciones separadas espacialmente, composicionalmente y en muchos casos, funcionalmente. En los mamíferos, estas partes son el telencéfalo, el diencéfalo, el cerebelo y el tronco del encéfalo. Estas secciones se pueden dividir a su vez en hemisferios, lóbulos, corteza, áreas, etc. A. Vista esquemática de un potencial de acción ideal, mostrando sus distintas fases. B. Registro real de un potencial de acción, normalmente deformado, comparado con el esquema debido a las técnicas electrofisiológicas utilizadas en la medición. La característica que define el potencial de las neuronas es que, a diferencia de la glía, son capaces de enviar señales a largas distancias.6 Esta transmisión se realiza a través de su axón, un tipo de neurita largo y delgado; la señal la recibe otra neurona a través de cualquiera de sus dendritas. La base física de la transmisión del impulso nervioso es electroquímica: a través de la membrana plasmática de las neuronas se produce un flujo selectivo de iones que provoca la propagación en un sólo sentido de una diferencia de potencial, cuya presencia y frecuencia transporta la información.7 Ahora bien, este potencial de acción puede transmitirse de una neurona a otra mediante una sinapsis eléctrica (es decir, permitiendo que la diferencia de potencial viaje como en un circuito convencional) o, de forma mucho más común, mediante uniones especializadas denominadas sinapsis.8 Una neurona típica posee unos miles de sinapsis, si bien algunos tipos poseen un número mucho menor.9 De este modo, cuando un impulso nervioso llega al botón sináptico (el fin del axón), se produce la liberación de neurotransmisores específicos que transportan la señal a la dendrita de la neurona siguiente, quien, a su vez, transmite la señal mediante un potencial de acción y así sucesivamente.5 La recepción del neurotransmisor se realiza a través de receptores bioquímicos que se encuentran en la membrana de la célula receptora. Esta célula receptora suele ser una neurona en el cerebro, pero cuando el axón sale del sistema nervioso central su diana suele ser una fibra muscular, una célula de una glándula o cualquier otra célula efectora. Ahora bien, en el caso de que se trate de que la célula aceptora se encuentre en el sistema nervioso central, ésta puede actuar como una neurona activadora (esto es, que incrementa la señal excitatoria que ha recibido) o bien inhibidora (es decir, que disminuye la frecuencia de los potenciales de acción cuando transmite su señal).6 Corte histológico del cerebelo al microscopio, dibujado por Santiago Ramón y Cajal. En cuanto a masa cerebral, los axones son sus componente mayoritario. En algunos casos los axones de grupos de neuronas siguen tractos conjuntos. En otros, cada axón está recubierto de múltiples capas de membrana denominada mielina y que es producida por células gliales. De este modo, se habla de sustancia gris como aquélla rica en somas neuronales y de sustancia blanca como la parte rica en axones (esto es, fibras nerviosas). A nivel de estructura histológica, las preparaciones de cerebro se realizan comúnmente con tinciones argénticas (es decir, que emplean sales de plata como el cromato de plata), como las desarrolladas por Camilo Golgi y Santiago Ramón y Cajal.10 Puesto que el tejido cortical tiene una gran abundancia de somas neuronales y la tinción argéntica sólo tiñe una fracción de las células presentes, estas técnicas permitieron el estudio de tipos celulares concretos. No obstante, la abundancia de interconexiones entre neuronas dio lugar a diferentes hipótesis sobre la organización del cerebro, como la que sugería que las neuronas eran una red en continuo (sostenida por Camilo Golgi) y como la que indicaba que las neuronas eran entes individuales (sugerida por Cajal, que resultó ser correcta y que recibe el nombre de doctrina de la neurona).11 editar Morfología cerebral humana Lobes of the brain NL.svg Lóbulo frontal Lóbulo temporal Lóbulo parietal Lóbulo occipital Visión lateral de los lóbulos cerebrales. El telencéfalo es la parte más voluminosa del cerebro humano. Cubre por la parte dorsal al cerebelo, estando separado de él por la tienda del mismo. Está dividido por la cisura interhemisférica en dos hemisferios unidos entre sí por las comisuras interhemisféricas y poseen en su interior los ventrículos laterales como cavidad ependimaria. Cada hemisferio posee varias cisuras que lo subdividen en lóbulos:12 * El lóbulo frontal está limitado por las cisuras de Silvio, de Rolando y la cisura subfrontal. * El lóbulo parietal está delimitado por delante por la cisura de Rolando, por debajo por la cisura de Silvio y por detrás por la cisura occipital; por dentro, por el surco subparietal. Se extiende en la cara externa del hemisferio, ocupando sólo en una pequeña parte la cara interna. * El lóbulo occipital está limitado por las cisuras perpendicular externa e interna, por delante; no existe ningún límite en la cara interior del mismo. Se sitúa en la parte posterior del cerebro. * El lóbulo temporal está delimitado por la cisura de Silvio y se localiza en una posición lateral. Aun cuando ambos hemisferios humanos son opuestos, no son la imagen geométrica invertida uno del otro. Desde un punto de vista puramente morfológico son asimétricos. Esta asimetría depende de una pauta de expresión génica también asimétrica durante el desarrollo embrionario del individuo, y no está presente en parientes cercanos en la filogenia al humano como puede ser el chimpancé. Por esta razón, el estudio de impresiones craneales de antepasados del género Homo tiene entre sus objetivos determinar la presencia o no de asimetría en el telencéfalo, puesto que es un rasgo de aumento de la especialización, de una capacidad cognitiva más compleja.13 Las diferencias funcionales entre hemisferios son mínimas y sólo en algunas pocas áreas se han podido encontrar diferencias en cuanto a funcionamiento, existiendo excepciones en personas que no se observaron diferencias. La diferencia de competencias entre los dos hemisferios cerebrales parece ser exclusiva del ser humano. Se ha dicho que el lenguaje y la lógica (las áreas actualmente más conocidas especializadas en el lenguaje son la Broca y la de Wernicke, aunque al hacer un proceso lingüístico es probable que todo el cerebro esté involucrado -casi indudablemente las áreas de la memoria participan en el proceso del lenguaje-, las áreas de Broca y de Wernicke se encuentran en la mayoría de los individuos en el hemisferio izquierdo; por su parte las áreas más involucradas en la lógica y actividades intelectuales se ubican principalmente en el córtex prefrontal, teniendo quizás las áreas temporales izquierdas gran importancia para procesos de análisis y síntesis como los que permiten hacer cálculos matemáticos) estas áreas dotan al individuo de mayor capacidad de adaptación al medio, pero con procesos de aprendizaje mucho más dilatados, y como tal más dependientes de sus progenitores durante la etapa de cría. editar Funciones El cerebro procesa la información sensorial, controla y coordina el movimiento, el comportamiento y puede llegar a dar prioridad a las funciones corporales homeostáticas, como los latidos del corazón, la presión sanguínea, el balance de fluidos y la temperatura corporal. No obstante, el encargado de llevar el proceso automático es el bulbo raquídeo. El cerebro es responsable de la cognición, las emociones, la memoria y el aprendizaje. La capacidad de procesamiento y almacenamiento de un cerebro humano estándar supera aun a las mejores computadores hoy en día requerida. Algunos científicos tienen la creencia que un cerebro que realice una mayor cantidad de sinapsis puede desarrollar mayor inteligencia que uno con menor desarrollo neuronal. Hasta no hace muchos años, se pensaba que el cerebro tenía zonas exclusivas de funcionamiento hasta que por medio de imagenología se pudo determinar que cuando se realiza una función, el cerebro actúa de manera semejante a una orquesta sinfónica interactuando varias áreas entre sí. Además se pudo establecer que cuando un área cerebral no especializada, es dañada, otra área puede realizar un reemplazo parcial de sus funciones. editar Capacidades cognitivas En los lóbulos parietales se desarrolla el sistema emocional y el sistema valorativo. El sistema emocional está aunque compromete a todo el cerebro-y en retroalimentación, a todo el cuerpo del individuo- se ubica principalmente en el área bastante arcaica llamada sistema límbico, dentro del sistema límbico las 2 amígdalas cerebrales (situadas cada una detrás del ojo, a una profundidad de aproximadamente 5 cm), se focalizan las emociones básicas (temor, agresión, placer) que tenemos y que damos cuando algo o alguien interfiere en la actividad que esté haciendo en el exterior. Por otra parte está el sistema valorativo, este es la relación que existe entre los lóbulos prefrontales (que como su nombre lo indica está atrás de la frente) y las amígdalas cerebrales, esa relación "física" se llama hipocampo. editar Cerebro y lenguaje La percepción sonora del habla se produce en el giro de Heschl, en los hemisferios derecho e izquierdo. Esas informaciones se transfieren al área de Wernicke y al lóbulo parietal inferior, que reconocen la segmentación fonemática de lo escuchado y, junto con la corteza prefrontal, interpretan esos sonidos. Para identificar el significado, contrastan esa información con la contenida en varias áreas del lóbulo temporal. El área de Wernicke, encargada de la decodificación de lo oído y de la preparación de posibles respuestas, da paso después al área de Broca, en la que se activa el accionamiento de los músculos fonadores para asegurar la producción de sonidos articulados, lo que tiene lugar en el área motora primaria, de donde parten las órdenes a los músculos fonadores. editar Regeneración cerebral El cerebro humano adulto, en condiciones normales, puede generar nuevas neuronas. Estas nuevas células se producen en el hipocampo, región relacionada con la memoria y el aprendizaje. Las células madre, origen de esas neuronas, pueden constituir así una reserva potencial para la regeneración neuronal de un sistema nervioso dañado. No obstante, la capacidad regenerativa del cerebro es escasa, en comparación con otros tejidos del organismo. Esto se debe a la escasez de esas células madre en el conjunto del sistema nervioso central y a la inhibición de la diferenciación neuronal por factores microambientales. Recientes estudios apuntan hacia nuevas líneas de investigación, las cuales se basan en la observación de cerebros que han sufrido traumas y en el que se han encontrado neuronas donde debiera haber habido tejido cicatrizal. Ello apunta a que, dado el caso de necesitar las regiones dañadas, las células gliales debidamente estimuladas por las células T o timocitos, pudieran recibir la información que codifique un cambio en su estructura; llegando a transformarse en una neurona. editar Anatomía comparada Tres grupos de animales, con algunas excepciones, tienen cerebros notablemente complejos: los artrópodos (por ejemplo, los insectos y los crustáceos), los cefalópodos (pulpos, calamares y moluscos similares) y los craniados (vertebrados principalmente). El cerebro de los artrópodos y los cefalópodos surge desde un par de nervios paralelos que se extienden a lo largo del cuerpo del animal. El cerebro de los artrópodos tiene grandes lóbulos ópticos por detrás de cada ojo para el procesado visual y un cerebro central con tres divisiones. El cerebro de los craniados se desarrolla desde la sección anterior de un único tubo nervioso dorsal, que más tarde se convierte en la médula espinal, luego la médula espinal (siempre evolutiva y filogenétiamente) habría veccionado (usando la terminología de Piaget o evolucionado complejificándose y transformándose sucesivamente en el puente de Varolio y el tronco encefálico; ya en los peces y, principalmente, en los tetrápodos primitivos (anfibios, reptiles) habría surgido el "cerebro límbico" (sistema límbico). Los craniados tienen el cerebro protegido por los huesos del neurocráneo. Los vertebrados se caracterizan por el aumento de la complejidad del córtex cerebral a medida que se sube por los árboles filogenético y evolutivo. El gran número de circunvoluciones que aparecen en el cerebro de los mamíferos es característico de animales con cerebros avanzados. Estas convoluciones surgieron de la evolución para proporcionar más área superficial (con más materia gris) al cerebro: el volumen se mantiene constante a la vez que aumenta el número de neuronas. Por ello, es la superficie, y no el volumen (absoluto ni relativo), lo que condiciona el nivel de inteligencia de una especie. Éste es un error muy común que debe ser tenido en cuenta. No obstante, si comparásemos dos cerebros de la misma especie podríamos aproximar que hay más posibilidades que el cerebro más grande de los dos tenga una mayor superficie, aunque tampoco esto es definitorio de la cualidad intelectiva cognitiva sino que se considera como factor clave para mayores capacidades intelectivas y cognitivas a la arquitectura del cerebro: por ejemplo los Homo neanderthalensis podían tener cerebros tan voluminosos o más que los del Homo sapiens actual pero la arquitectura cortical de sus cerebros estaba más dedicada a controlar sus fuertes musculaturas mientras que en los Homo sapiens las áreas corticales más desarrolladas se ubican en las zonas dedicadas al lenguaje simbólico y las áreas prefrontales y frontales -en especial del hemisferio izquierdo- en donde se realizan las síntesis que dan por resultado procesos elaborados de reflexión, cognición e intelección. En los insectos, el cerebro se puede dividir en cuatro partes: los lóbulos ópticos, que localizados tras los ojos, procesan los estímulos visuales; el protocerebro, que responde al olfato; el deutocerebro, que recibe la información de los receptores táctiles de la cabeza y las antenas; y el tritocerebro. En los cefalópodos, el cerebro se divide en dos regiones separadas por el esófago del animal y conectadas por un par de lóbulos. Reciben el nombre de masa supraesofágica y masa subesofágica. editar Patología El cerebro, junto con el corazón, es uno de los dos órganos más importantes del cuerpo humano. Una pérdida de funcionalidad de alguno de estos dos órganos lleva a la muerte. Por otro lado, los daños en el cerebro causan pérdidas de transacción neuroquímica, dificultando la expresión de rasgos del comportamiento necesitados de inteligencia, memoria y control del cuerpo. En la mayor parte de los casos, estos daños suelen deberse a inflamaciones, edemas, o impactos en la cabeza. Los accidentes cerebrovasculares producidos por el bloqueo de vasos sanguíneos del cerebro son también una causa importante de muerte y daño cerebral. Otros problemas cerebrales se pueden clasificar mejor como enfermedades que como daños. Las enfermedades neurodegenerativas como la enfermedad de Alzheimer, la enfermedad de Parkinson, la esclerosis lateral amiotrófica y la enfermedad de Huntington están causadas por la muerte gradual de neuronas individuales y actualmente sólo se pueden tratar sus síntomas. Las enfermedades mentales como la depresión clínica, la esquizofrenia, el desorden bipolar tienen una base biológica teórica en el cerebro y suelen tratarse con terapia psiquiátrica. Algunas enfermedades infecciosas que afectan al cerebro vienen causadas por virus o bacterias. La infección de las meninges puede llevar a una meningitis. La encefalopatía espongiforme bovina, también conocida como el mal de las vacas locas, es una enfermedad mortal entre el ganado y se asocia a priones. Asimismo, se ha verificado que la esclerosis múltiple, la enfermedad de Parkinson y la enfermedad de Lyme, así como la encefalopatía y la encefalomielitis, tienen causas virales o bacterianas. Algunos desórdenes del cerebro son congénitos. La enfermedad de Tay-Sachs, el síndrome X frágil, el síndrome deleción 22q13, el síndrome de Down y el síndrome de Tourette están asociados a errores genéticos o cromosómicos. editar Cerebro humano e inteligencia artificial Existe la tendencia a comparar al cerebro con los conductos electrónicos del hombre. No se debe hacer, pues se suele caer en demagogia e incluso, falacias argumentales. No existe base científica que logre demostrar sin margen de error que los datos de las comparaciones sean fiables al 100%, por lo que esos estudios son estimaciones por comparación entre conceptos equivalentes. Si bien las equivalencias pueden llegar a satisfacer los requerimientos de ciertos científicos, ellos mismos reconocen sus límites a la hora de entender el funcionamiento exacto del cerebro. En un pasado, la euforia de los ingenieros por los logros tecnológicos, les llevaron a comparar los procesos cerebrales con los electrónicos, estableciendo equivalencias. No obstante, los intereses económicos de empresas se valen de esos estudios para sus fines comerciales. Así, estos estudios siempre salen de la mano de algún ente privado, sin una concordancia con alguna universidad de prestigio que avale esos resultados. Tenemos el caso de la típica comparación que existe entre las memorias de ordenadores, así como de otros métodos de retener información, y la capacidad rememorativa del cerebro humano. La compañía Laboratorios de Tecnología Avanzada de la Corporación RCA ofrece estas comparaciones, según se publicaron en la revista “Business Week”: Por eso, con toda la tecnología humana existente, el cerebro humano todavía tiene una capacidad 10 veces mayor que lo que está almacenado en los Archivos Nacionales de Estados Unidos, 500 veces mayor que un sistema de memoria de un ordenador avanzado y 10.000 veces mayor que lo que está registrado en la “Encyclopedia Britannica.”requerida A diferencia de los ordenadores (lo que está en blanco permanece en blanco) el cerebro no pierde el tiempo ni desaprovecha las supuestas regiones 'no usadas'. Dada su gran capacidad de optimizar la energía, las neuronas siempre interaccionan para evitar un costo mayor, por lo que las regiones 'no usadas' pasan a convertirse en regiones poco optimizadas. Una neurona sin usar es más costosa de mantener que cuando esta se conecta a un entramado sináptico. Por ello, cuando una neurona queda aislada del resto, su tendencia es a morir, y no a quedar en blanco.requerida De esto se desprende los comportamientos curiosos de las personas cuando han de incorporar nuevos enlaces a sus esquemas sinápticos. Por ejemplo, tratar de hacer entender a una abuelita el funcionamiento de un cajero automático puede ser desesperante, sus facultades mentales están acostumbradas a tratar con personas, su optimización sináptica está adaptada a personas, no con máquinas; cambiar toda la inercia cerebral de un anciano que ha basado su experiencia bancaria a la comunicación humana, es muy costoso, la tendencia siempre será a ir a lo conocido. Ahora pongamos a un niño de 5 años frente a una máquina, suponiendo que en su corta vida solo haya jugado con juguetes tradicionales, el niño pronto aprenderá a entenderse con el constructo electrónico. En el funcionamiento de un ordenador no se permite la modificación de los entramados electrónicos, por ser Hardware. La gran ventaja del cerebro frente a un ordenador, no es la capacidad de almacenamiento ni de proceso de información, sino la de adaptación y constante búsqueda de la optimización de la energía por la modificación de su propio 'Hardware'. En el campo de la inteligencia artificial existe una paradoja denominada paradoja de Moravec. Esta dicta que, de forma antiintuitiva, el pensamiento razonado humano requiere de poca computación, mientras que las habilidades sensoriales y motoras, no conscientes y compartidas con otros muchos animales, requieren de grandes esfuerzos computacionales. Este principio fue postulado por Hans Moravec y otros en la década de los 80. Como Moravec dijo: «es fácil comparativamente conseguir que las computadoras muestren capacidades similares a las de un humano adulto en tests de inteligencia, y difícil o imposible lograr que posean las habilidades perceptivas y motrices de un bebé de un año».14 editar El cerebro en datos * La corteza cerebral del cerebro humano contiene aproximadamente 15.000 a 33.000 millones de neuronas dependiendo del género y la edad,15 * Cada una de las cuales se encuentra interconectadas hasta con 10.000 conexiones sinápticas. Cada milímetro cúbico de córtex cerebral contiene aproximadamente 1.000 millones de sinapsis.16 * Su superficie (la llamada corteza cerebral), si estuviera extendida, cubriría una superficie de 1.800-2.300 centímetros cuadrados. * Se estima que en el interior de la corteza cerebral hay unos 22.000 millones de neuronas, aunque hay estudios que llegan a reducir esa cifra a los 10.000 millones y otros a ampliarla hasta los 100.000 millones. * De todo el peso de nuestro cuerpo, el cerebro solo representa entre el 0,8% y 2% (aproximadamente entre 1.300-1.600 gramos). * El consumo de energía (en forma de oxígeno y glucosa) del cerebro con relación al resto del cuerpo es aproximadamente del 20%, manteniéndose muy estable en torno a ese valor independientemente de la actividad corporal.17 * Por esta razón hay actividades incompatibles entre sí, pues el cerebro varía la cantidad de energía consumida con referencia al sistema circulatorio, y por consecuencia a la del resto del cuerpo. Por ejemplo, si se hace deporte y se queman 1.500 calorías, el cerebro habrá consumido el 20%, del cual ha invertido en activar la región cerebral que controla la parte corporal que a su vez ejecuta las órdenes en las partes físicas que han interactuado con la actividad ordenada por el consciente. * Si se trata de estudiar mientras se hace deporte (por ejemplo), la misma energía que el cerebro debería estar empleando para esa actividad, la deriva a otras funciones relacionadas con el aprendizaje, concentración y atención. * Cuanto más se entrene en realizar varias actividades al mismo tiempo, menos energía empleará el cerebro en realizar esas mismas funciones en un futuro, pues no necesitará crear los enlaces sinápticos necesarios que le permiten ese tipo de "multitarea". * Diferentes regiones cerebrales entrando en juego con consumos paralelos mermaran la calidad de las actividades. * El cerebro no puede ni debe consumir más del 20% de la energía general del cuerporequerida. Es la cantidad que soporta el ser humano, más energía posiblemente desemboque en patologías mentales; menos energía causaría una desconexión inmediata de las partes menos representativas a la hora de conservar el estado homeostático (análogamente a lo que supondría enchufar un electrodoméstico cortocircuitado en su electrónica o sus componentes eléctricos, el cerebro que aumenta su consumo a más del 20% tiene algo roto y el que lo disminuye, es que no le llega el aporte suficiente, el cerebro tiene un consumo nominal dependiente del trabajo a realizar).requerida * Las mediciones de la densidad neuronal por unidad de volumen, hacen suponer que en un cerebro humano cuya capacidad oscila entre los 1.100 y los 1.500 cc, puedan contener un orden de unos 100 millardos de neuronas, cada una de las cuales se interconecta con otras por un número de sinapsis que va de varios centenares a más de 20.000, formando una red estructural que es unas 100 veces más compleja que la red telefónica mundial. Por otro lado, se han registrado densidades más bajas, las cuales hacen suponer un recuento neuronal de unos 86.000 millones.requerida * Toda experiencia sensorial, consciente o inconsciente, queda registrada en el aparato neuronal y podrá ser evocada posteriormente, si se dan ciertas condiciones propicias; y algo parecido sucede con nuestro conocimiento hereditario inconsciente que constituye una base de potencialidad aun mucho mayor (Popper, 1980, p. 136-7). * Igualmente, la vastedad y los recursos de la mente son tan eficientes que el hombre puede elegir, en un instante dado, cada una de las 10.000.000.0004 oraciones diferentes de que dispone una lengua culta (Polanyi, 1969, p. 151). * El registro fósil actualmente conocido (febrero de 2009) de un cerebro se ha encontrado en cráneos de peces del género inioptengius que vivieron hace unos 300 millones de años. * El cerebro humano puede almacenar información que "llenaría unos veinte millones de volúmenes, como en las mayores bibliotecas del mundo" (Cosmos, por Carl Sagan, 1980, p. 278). * "El cerebro del infante humano, a diferencia del de cualquier otro animal, se triplica en tamaño durante su primer año"(The universe Within, por Morton Hunt,1982, p.44). * El cerebro del hombre "está dotado de una potencialidad considerablemente mayor de la que se puede utilizar durante la vida de una persona"(Encyclopedia Britannica, 1976, Macropedia, tomo 12, p. 998). Estos y otros datos similares nos llevan a concluir que el cerebro humano es la realidad más eficiente en cuanto a consumo y transformación de la energía se refiere, en lo que nos hemos podido encontrar en este universo. Es una verdadera máquina de la transformación de la energía y un ejemplo a seguir por los estudiosos de la termodinámica. Nos podemos preguntar qué sentido o significado tiene, o qué función desempeña, esta asombrosa capacidad del cerebro humano que reside en su optimizada manera de memorizar y en su constante aumento de la velocidad de procesar información. Nuestra respuesta es que esa dotación gigantesca está ahí, esperando a que se le enseñe cual es la disposición sináptica que permitirá a las especies más evolucionadas, subsistir por más tiempo sobre la tierra.requerida editar Neuroplasticidad Artículo principal: Neuroplasticidad La neurocidad es el proceso de modificación de la organización neuronal del cerebro a resultas de la experiencia. El concepto se sustenta en la capacidad de modificación de la actividad de las neuronas, y como tal fue descrita por el neurocientífico polaco Jerzy Konorski.18 La capacidad de modificar el número de sinapsis, de conexiones neurona-neurona, o incluso del número de células, da lugar a la neuroplasticidad. Históricamente, la neurociencia concebía durante el siglo XX un esquema estático de las estructuras más antiguas del cerebro así como de la neocorteza. No obstante, hoy día se sabe que las conexiones cerebrales varían a lo largo de la vida del adulto, así como es también posible la generación de nuevas neuronas en áreas relacionadas con la gestión de la memoria (hipocampo, giro dentado).19 Este dinamismo en algunas áreas del cerebro del adulto responde a estímulos externos, e incluso alcanza a otras partes del encéfalo como el cerebelo.20 De acuerdo a los conocimientos científicos de la neuroplasticidad, los procesos mentales (el hecho de pensar, de aprender) son capaces de alterar la pauta de activación cerebral en las áreas neocorticales. Así, el cerebro no es una estructura inmutable, sino que responde a la experiencia vital del individuo. Este cambio en el paradigma de la neurociencia ha sido definido por el psiquiatra canadiense Norman Doidge como «uno de los descubrimientos más extraordinarios del siglo XX»21 editar Véase también * Encéfalo * Neurobiología * Neurología editar Referencias 1. ↑ Guyton, AC; Hall, JE. (2006) Medical Physiology, Elsevier Saunders. 11th edition. 2. ↑ Gehring, 2005 3. ↑ Nickel, 2002 4. ↑ Grillner & Wallén, 2002 5. ↑ a b Bear, Mark F.; Barry W. Connors, Michael A. Paradiso (2006). Neuroscience, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: Lippincott Williams & Wilkins. OCLC 62509134. ISBN 9780781760034. 6. ↑ a b c Kandel, ER; Schwartz JH, Jessel TM (2000). Principles of Neural Science, McGraw-Hill Professional. ISBN 9780838577011. 7. ↑ Hodgkin, A.L.; Huxley, A.F. (1952), «Currents carried by sodium and potassium ions through the membrane of the giant axon of Loligo» (w), The Journal of physiology 116 (4): 449, http://www.pubmedcentral.nih.gov/picrender.fcgi?artid=1392213, consultado el 2009-04-26 8. ↑ Squire, Larry R.; Floyd Bloom, Nicholas Spitzer (2008). Fundamental Neuroscience (Digitised online by Googlebooks), Academic Press. ISBN 0123740193, 9780123740199. Consultado el 26-12-2008. 9. ↑ Hyman, Steven E.; Eric Jonathan Nestler (1993). The Molecular Foundations of Psychiatry (Digitised online by Googlebooks), American Psychiatric Pub. ISBN 0880483539, 9780880483537. Consultado el 26-12-2008. 10. ↑ Ramón y Cajal, Santiago (1899). Comparative Study of the Sensory Areas of the Human Cortex. 11. ↑ Sabbatini R.M.E. April-July 2003. Neurons and Synapses: The History of Its Discovery. Brain & Mind Magazine, 17. Retrieved on March 19, 2007. 12. ↑ Rouviére, H. (1959), Compendio de anatomía y disección, http://books.google.co.uk/books?hl=en, consultado el 2009-04-26 13. ↑ Hill, R.S.; Walsh, C.A. (2005), «Molecular insights into human brain evolution», Nature 437: 64–67, http://www.walshlab.org/pdf/Hill-Nature.pdf, consultado el 2009-04-26 14. ↑ Moravec, Hans (1988), Mind Children, Harvard University Press 15. ↑ Pelvig et al., 2008 16. ↑ AlonsoNanclares et al., 2008 17. ↑ PNAS (ed.): «Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, 6 de agosto de 2002 vol.99, n16, 10237-10239: Appraising the brain's energy budget». 18. ↑ "Synaptic Self", Joseph LeDoux 2002, p. 137 19. ↑ Rakic, P. (2002), «Neurogenesis in adult primate neocortex: an evaluation of the evidence» (w), Nature Reviews Neuroscience 3 (1): 65�71, http://www.nature.com/nrn/journal/v3/n1/abs/nrn700.html, consultado el 2009-04-25 20. ↑ Ponti, G.; Peretto, P.; Bonfanti, L. (2008), «Genesis of Neuronal and Glial Progenitors in the Cerebellar Cortex of Peripuberal and Adult Rabbits», PLoS ONE 3 (6), http://www.pubmedcentral.nih.gov/articlerender.fcgi?artid=2396292, consultado el 2009-04-25 21. ↑ Doidge, N. (2007), «The brain that changes itself», Psychiatric Times 24 (8), http://www.psychiatrictimes.com/showArticle.jhtml?articleId=201201860, consultado el 2009-04-25 editar Bibliografía * Alonso-Nanclares L, González-Soriano J, Rodríguez JR, DeFelipe J (2008). «Gender differences in human cortical synaptic density». Proc Nat Acad Sci 105: pp. 14615-9. PMID 18779570. * Gehring, WJ (2005). «New Perspectives on Eye Development and the Evolution of Eyes and Photoreceptors: The Evolution of Eyes and Brain.». J Heredity 96: pp. 171–184. doi:10.1093/jhered/esi027. PMID 15653558. http://jhered.oxfordjournals.org/cgi/content/full/96/3/171. * Pelvig, P.; Pakkenberg, H.; Stark, K.; Pakkenberg, B. (Nov. 2008). «Neocortical glial cell numbers in human brains.». Journal of Neurobiology of Aging 29(11): pp. 1754-1762. ISSN 01974580. PMID 17544173. * Ratey, John J. (2003). Cerebro: manual de instrucciones, Mondadori. ISBN 978-84-397-0991-6. editar Enlaces externos * IBRO (International Brain Research Organization) * Colabora en Commons. Wikimedia Commons alberga contenido multimedia sobre Cerebro. Commons * Colabora en Wikiquote Wikiquote alberga frases célebres de o sobre Cerebro. Wikiquote * Imágenes en MedlinePlus 1074 s con funciones Categoría:Biología Categoría:Preguntas respondidas